


Muggled Squib

by Phantom_Wolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ron Weasley, F/M, Family Feels, Fighter Pilots, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Muggle Life, Ron is a Squib, Royal Air Force, Smart Ron, Squibs, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Wolf/pseuds/Phantom_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's eleventh birthday comes. . . and goes. No Hogwarts letter of any kind arrives. Ron has to face the fact that he's a squib. Even as a squib, Fate has plans for the 'Golden Trio'.</p><p>(Or the time Ron was a squib and still kicked ass)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggled Squib

It was Ron's birthday and he was beyond excited. He squirmed in his chair all throughout breakfast in anticipation. An owl arrived with the paper, but no letter. Ron was disappointed when his letter didn't come with the morning post, but it wasn't uncommon. Percy's letter had come in the middle of the day.

When no letter arrived by lunch, he was scared. All of his brother's tried to reassure him that it was okay, but Ron went and hid in his room.

Finally during dinner, an owl arrived and flew for the youngest male redhead. Ron grabbed the envelope and looked at it. It was very thin and the front only said _Ron Weasley_. There was no Hogwarts crest on the back. With shaking hands, he opened it.

 

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_We are sorry to inform you that you will_

_not be attending Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizzardry._

_Your magical core is low- squib level._

_Please accept our sincerest apologizes._

_-Hogwart's Staff_

 

Ron ran from the room, ignoring his family calling for him. He wasn't going to Hogwarts. He'd never get a wand or cast any spells. He'd never play fly a broom or play Quidditch. He'd never be a professional Quidditch player. All of his dreams, gone. In one day, his life was ruined. Ron stumbled into his room and collapsed onto his bed. Tears streamed down his face as he bit his lip.

 

Ron sat there and looked around his room. Chudley Cannons posters and his Chudley Cannons blanket. A wizard team for a wizard sport. And Ron was. not. a. wizard. He grabbed his blanket and threw it on the ground. Ripped posters and anything magical were tossed on it. Ron bundled it all up and tossed it all down the ladder and out of his room.

Several hours later, Molly and Arthur peeked in on Ron. He was curled up on his side asleep, dried tear tracks on his face. Both parents were unsure what to do next.

 


End file.
